Leaves from my past
by DweEl-HiMe
Summary: Hinamori left Soul Society after Aizen death and asked every one to forget about her, will things be the same when she returned even after 50 year. HinaXHitsuXMatsu and IchiRuki. R
1. Chapter 1

**Leaves from my past**

**Author's note**These story my first Bleach story.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own BLEACH. I hope I can

**Summary**: Hinamori left Soul Society after Aizen death and asked every one to forget about her, will thing be the same when she returned even after 50 year. HinaXHitsuXMatsu and IchiRuki.

------

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM" Hinamori grabbed her and ran toward her opponent, hatred was on her eyes. She didn't listen to the shouting around her she want the guy in front of her died.

"Stop it Hinamori" her eyes widened when she saw the one who stopped her attack her childhood friend Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Why?" she asked tears were slipping from her eyes.

" Because what Ichigo did was the right thing Aizen deserver death" it the first time he talked to her like that his voice was cold and emotionless he was standing between her and her opponent and the one who killed her beloved captain and took his place Kurosaki Ichigo. She hate him she him dead no matter what was the cost but… why? Why did Shiro-chan protect him? He supposes to help her! Is that meaning he put his position first since that guy is a captain too?

Hinamori looked around her every one was giving her a strange look as if she did a crime. They hate her nobody love her Aizen was the only person who loved her. She doesn't want to live with those people who killed him. Hinamori turned around and ran away.

---------

She didn't go to the vice-captain meeting or the office for days but no one asked why? They already know why. But her childhood friend hasn't give up he always go to her room and knock but no answer he kept doing that for a couple of days until he gave up. This time he didn't only knock the door and called her.

" Hinamori if you didn't open the door these time I will broke it" but got nothing so he did what he said and broke it to his surprise she wasn't their the only thing was in her large and dark room was a letter for him.

---

To Hitsugaya-taichou

_I don't know when are you going to read this but I'm sure it will not be soon I'm leaving this dirty place and the people who killed Aizen-taichou , I don't care if think I crazy or not, I don't care if you search for me I will not return even if we met someday I will run away._

_One more thing: please forget about me._

Good-bye

Hinamori Momo

----------------

**TBC**

**DwEel**: Chapter one finished! So, what do you guys think? Umm...please tell me in your reviews so I'll be able to correct my mistakes. Comments, suggestions. Flames are also welcome...it's your choice, as I've said earlier. However, I really hope you guys liked it!

I'll be making the next chapter but I'll put it up if you would like, and if you would just say so. Please, just send me a review! They will be appreciated so much!!!

**I also need a beta**

**Fics suggested for this chapter: **

The Dating Game by twelve minutes ago / ◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦ by KaRiSa

I will right more suggest next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaves from my past**

**Author'snote**These story my first Bleach story.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own BLEACH. I hope I can

**Summary**: Hinamori left Soul Society after Aizen death and asked every one to forget about her, will thing be the same when she returned even after 50 year. HinaXHitsuXMatsu and IchiRuki.

**A/N: Thanks a lot: kuan5555, KaRiSa, Okibimaru, Hitsuxmatsu 4ever Sireylithy, MimoriFanForever, Serenian, Tai Akegaya. for the great reviews**

Hinamori left but Hitsugaya couldn't do what she asked him to do he couldn't forget her. He left too search for her with some of her friend but the found nothing, they even search for her in the real world but it was the same result it was as if she disappeared, some people said she died, and some other said she suicide and that was a big shock for Hitsugaya , why ?? Why did she leave him? How could she just disappeared before he can tell her, before tell her that he is in love with her, that he was always in love with her.

50 years pasted and just like the change of the season, people change. Ichigo become the 5th division captain it was as a thanks for defeating Aizen, Renji the 3rd division captain at least he can spend more time with his friend Kira, Ikkaku the 9th division captain it wasn't a problem since both the captain and the vice-captain are drunker. Moreover, Hitsugaya...

-

"Captain" Matsumoto opened the office door and ran toward her captain" I'm sorry because I'm late, "she was trying to catch her breaths. speaking about Matsumoto she also changed she is covering her self more like the other shinigami female because her boyfriend is the only guy who is allowed to see her body.

Hitsugaya putted down his cup that was on his hand when she came in and looked at her with his angry look "Why are you late this time, Matsumoto?"

"I over slept "she looked away from him "and you know captain that my house is too far from the office that why I to..." Matsumoto stopped when she felt Hitsugaya armed around her from behind. Why didn't she notice him when he comes behind her she is a vice-captain already?

"Rangiku" he tightens his garb "how many times did I tell you to call me Toshiro when we are not working" he turned her around and capture her lip with his. After 3 second they broke apart to catch their breath "and that not an excuse for not coming earlier" her looked at her with his blue eyes she love a lot" I already told you to move in with me" no it the same topic again. The topic she hates. "Rangiku it been 20 year since we start dating and still you..."

"Toshiro I can't ... I..."

"You know I'm not going to left you like what that son of bitch did" she looked at him sadly she knew who the one he was talking about. The person she fell in love with before him Ichimaru Gin. "Rangiku I love you"

"I love you too, Toshiro," she said as she kissed him. Hitsugaya deepened the kiss. He asked her permission to enter Rangiku parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

"I SAID HEYYYYYYYYYYYY" the two lovers looked at the person beside the door who has just talked.

"Ichigo why didn't you knock" Hitsugaya asked angrily.

"I knocked but you were too busy to notice me "both Rangiku and Toshiro blushed.

"So what bring you here" Toshiro asked .Ichigo putted a few paper on Toshiro desk as he said.

"All the people you suggest to be my vice-captain is not suitable"

"Sorry, but these people were the best " Rangiku answered.

"Why don't you make your girlfriend your vice-captain" Toshiro suggested and was of course talking about Rukia.

"Are you crazy Byakuya will kill me if I told him that, he will think I will take advantage of her if I did?"

"Stop being innocent Ichigo it not like you haven't done it yet "Toshiro teased him grimly.

"TOSHIRO, I WAS STUIPD WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT" he left the room and slapped the door behind him.

"Toshiro you were so mean" Rangiku looked at him sadly not because he was mean with Ichigo but because he knew that Ichigo and Rukia already done that even they start dating after she and Toshiro did.

"I hate it when they come in and stop me from doing something I love" he kissed her again. He doesn't care if she let him do it or not as long as she was with him.

* * *

**TBC**

**DwEeL**: Finally! Chapter 2 finished! It really took me some time to finish it. So, what do you think? Please send me a review so I'll be able to know what you felt. It'll really help me too. And as I've already told you, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, and of course FLAMES are welcome. Your choice to pick which one you like. But I really hoped you liked this chapter too!

**Fics suggested for this chapter: **

Peaceful Green Love by Kunogi Midori / Starlight dreams by Sireylithy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELP:_**

I do not know if I should complete this story or not:

English is not my first language even the fact I am very good in talking and writing.

I did not find any beta-reader to my story that why my story got many mistakes.

Some people told me to stop because the story isn't good and very OOC

What do you think? Should I stop or not?


End file.
